Sibling Love
by LadyHeath
Summary: A scene between Narnia's High King and Queen. If you don't like incest, don't read. Oneshot.


_So beautiful_, Peter mused as he trailed a finger down the small of her back. Susan squirmed when he reached the top of her bottom.

'Peter!' She laughed, and turned to face him.

'Shh...' Peter placed a finger on her lips. 'Don't speak.'

He cupped her cheek with his large hand, and rubbed her cheek softly. His finger traced down her subtle jaw-line, across her collarbones, and back up again. _Down, up, down, up._

'What are you doing?' She asked, unable to contain her giggle.

'This,' Peter brought her face closer to his and kissed her lightly.

The kiss started soft and sweet, but their hands started roaming about, igniting fire in their path. Peter cupped her bum, and his hand trailed up her back, over her shoulders, down her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and broke off for a moment, gasping. He seized the moment and captured her neck in his mouth, slowly kissing it.

She clenched his hair in her hands and wrapped her legs around his torso as he traveled down her body slowly. Her tugs on his hair were getting stronger as he got nearer and nearer to her core. Susan knew that both he and she knew how turned on the both of them were.

'Peter,' she breathed, 'please, hurry up.' She urged, and arched her back, as if to prove her point.

'Nuh-uh,' Peter objected, as his tongue swirled in the indentation of her belly button. He paused for a while, _what a cute belly button she has._

'Please?' She begged. Peter raised his head to see her looking down at him, with such a hopeful look.

'Nope,' was all he said and he continued his torturous slow journey down south her body.

She groaned in half frustration and half pleasure as he arrived just above her core. She was aching for him to just touch her there, but he was refusing to play by her game, and was teasing her even more by brushing his fingers up and down her inner thighs, going nearer to her center, but never really touching it. She knew he was just playing it up for her, so that when she came she'd feel wonderful, but this foreplay was just too slow. She might just come right now without any warning.

'Say my name,' Peter suddenly commanded, with a hint of authority in his voice.

She gasped out his name, and could barely hold back her sigh of relief when he spread her legs apart with his hands. She knew it wouldn't be soon before long he succumbed to her pleas.

As if to urge him faster, she lifted her bum slightly off the bed, beckoning to him.

'Patience, young one,' he said reprovingly, but he was smirking. He knew that she could feel his breath on her and it was turning her on more than ever.

Susan wanted to scream. She knew she couldn't urge him to go faster, or else he'd just purposely go slower just to spite her. Even in the bedroom, Peter was always the one in command. But her body just couldn't take this tension much longer.

She did scream, eventually, when Peter's tongue touched her in the right spot and began to rove around like it always did.

'More, more, more,' she breathed, as his hands traveled up and down her inner thigh, touching her sensitive spots while his tongue continued to do its work at her core. He swirled his tongue around her clit, and lapped up her juices. Susan knew she was coming soon. _Almost there..._

Suddenly Peter stopped the wondrous job his tongue and hands were doing, causing Susan to glare at him instantly.

'Peter!' she insisted.

'I want to try something else,' he grinned, and walked over to behind her back, making sure their eye contact never broke. He settled himself comfortably behind her, and made sure she was between his legs.

'Lie back into me,' he instructed, and she did as she was told, and moaned a bit when she felt his hard member just behind her back.

He started to play the slow game of touching her inner thighs again, brushing dangerously close to her core, before retreating away. Susan leaned her head onto his shoulder, and had twined her legs with his, tugging backwards on his hair.

Peter was grinning with satisfaction when he finally touched her just at the very place that she loved the most, and she was gasping into his ear. By Aslan, she was just so beautiful. The dim light from the moon had sneaked in past the curtains and was casting soft shadows on her face. He kissed the back of her neck slowly, moving in rhythm with his fingers.

Susan stopped tugging on his hair, and her hands were moving blindly about her body. Usually she would be too self-conscious to be touching herself, but she had never felt such sensations, and she wasn't aware of what she was really doing.

'You are so sexy right now.' He said into her ear, low and deep.

She tilted her head to face him, opening her eyes slightly. 'You're making me_ feel_ so sexy right now.' She breathed.

'Shh, just enjoy it.' He kissed her cheek. He thought Susan would be lost in her lust by now, and was surprised when she suddenly stopped touching herself and reached behind her back, and started to move her hands blindly up and down his throbbing member.

'Oh, Susan,' he moaned, almost forgetting to continue his movements at her south pole.

She ran her hands up and down his length, before making circles with her fingers at random places.

'Oh Aslan, Aslan, Aslan,' Peter groaned, as she heaved herself up, so that she was sitting on his lower stomach, and could have better access to his member, which was now in front of her, rubbing lightly against her clit.

'Mm, oh, Susan.' Peter's hands went up and started to play with her breasts.

'I'm going to enjoy this so much,' Susan whispered, and moved herself up even furthur, causing Peter to have to lie down for her to sit on his chest, while she lowered herself furthur on him. Peter couldn't see what she was doing, but he had a pretty good idea what she had in mind. And the fact that he couldn't see anything just made everything so much more exciting.

His breath caught in his throat when Susan gave the slightest of licks at the tip. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, but Susan had never gone down on him. Ever. It went against her views on equality. But he doesn't know why she doesn't object to him going down on her. Oh well, there must be better times to ponder about such things, and now, when Susan's hot, searing mouth was near his member, was definitely not the time to ponder about anything.

'Su?' His voice came out strangled.

'Hm?' Susan asked, blowing the syllable. He gave a groan.

'Nothing.' He managed. Susan had wrapped her hands slowly around it down. He gulped. 'J-just...'

'Shush, Peter,' she turned her head to face him, and smirked, before turning back, 'I can't concentrate with all the talking.'

'You wouldn't want me to stop this, do you?' She asked, as she moved her hands slowly up and down, before travelling up again, making a cycle.

'N-no,' Peter gulped, as he cringed. Susan was taking her revenge on him for dragging things so slowly just now. Damn it, Susan was usually anything but calculative, why choose _now_ to be?

'I could stop, you know, if you wish,' she gave a light squeeze, before sliding it between her breasts, earning a short gasp from Peter, who was sweating profusely from all the tension already. 'Do you, Peter?'

'Just hurry up, Su.' Peter snapped, as he clenched his eyes shut. Never, was he going to tease Susan any longer, now that he knew how sexually frustrated she must feel.

'But, my King, you can't rush such things. Besides, this will get better in good time.' She kissed the tip lightly as a promise. Peter groaned, and reached out to knead her bum, which was now sitting on his stomach.

Susan smirked to herself. She could just imagine Peter's emotions now. She didn't do this so much for revenge, per se, but more of curiosity. Was it really as nice as to go down on someone as it was for them to go down on you? Because Peter had always seemed to enjoy going down on her. And besides, tonight she was just feeling way too turned on to bother about this interfering with her views on sexual equality.

She tilted her head and gave another soft lick along the side, and she immediately heard Peter exhale sharply. Her hands toyed with his testicles, buried in that gorgeous blond nest of curls. His member definitely didn't need any help standing up, no siree. She continued to lick that very spot, almost as if it was a ice-cream. She definitely remembered how it felt like when Peter would purposely just lick one particular spot and leave her wanting more. Now was the time to return the 'favor'.

Okay she lied, this was about the revenge too, apparently.

Peter's toes crunched up together, as he tried shifting his hips to get her to explore the other places. He was aching for her to go furthur.

'Patience, young one.' She imitated Peter's accent so perfectly that it both startled and annoyed him at the same time.

She continued to lick that same spot, kissing it softly. Her hands roamed up again, playing with the tip, giving it light pinches. Her tongue flicked at his tip, and he gave a groan. She started rocking her lower body, knowing plainly well she was wet in the center and Peter would feel it too, and began flicking in beat with her rocking. The way Peter was moaning her name just turned her on even furthur.

She began licking her way up and down, and then twirling it around the tip, before going down again. She took Peter's mandhood slowly into her mouth, before bringing it out. After hearing Peter's moan of pleasure, she brought it into her mouth again, before toying it with her tongue again. She thought that she was getting good at it.

'Su, I need to be in you. Now.' Peter said breathlessly. Susan gave a final kiss to the tip and shifted herself so that his member was placed directly below her entrance.

Susan held his member firmly and placed it right at her entrance. She slowly plunged her body down, drawing a sharp gasp from her secret lover.

Their gasps and groans filled the room as she, with the help of Peter's muscular arms, moved up and down constantly. Peter was moving her faster and faster.

'Oh, Peter,' she moaned loudly. Peter was grunting and was trying to rock his lower abs to help aid their movements.

Susan squeezed her toes tightly, as she leaned back into his sweaty body and continued to let Peter bring her up and down, until the very moment when the hot, warm fluid spilled out of her, triggering his release.

Their unison orgasms lasted for what seemed like forever. They were both limp and sweaty by the time it was over.

'That was amazing.' Peter muttered when they finally found their strength.

'So were you.' Susan pointed out.

'Mm, yes.' Peter laughed, and wrapped his arms around her curvy body.

They were silent for a few minutes.

'Susan?'

'Yeah?'

'How loud were we exactly?'

Susan suddenly sat up and ran to the windows. She pulled them back slightly. Every torch around the palace was lit by now.

'_Oh crap_.'

**A/N: Hihi! I just watched Prince Caspian a while ago and the idea of incest was just floating around vaguely in my brain. And I was itching to post something up anyways, so here!**


End file.
